In view of the potential importance of successful passive transfer of the diabetic state for mechanistic studies of this disease, our efforts during the coming year will continue in that direction. The proposed plans include an exchange of mice with Drs. Buschard and Nygaard of Copenhagen to determine whether our lack of success to date is due to the strain of athymic mice used in the two laboratories. In addition we will attempt to stimulate the precursor thymus cells resident in the nude mice by various nonspecific means for possible mediation of successful passive transfer of hyperglycemia.